


The Inbox of Melvin "Boots" O'Neal (Rockstar) (An ABCF story)

by calathea



Series: A Band Called Fish [4]
Category: Macdonald Hall - Korman, Who is Bugs Potter? - Korman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calathea/pseuds/calathea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For marginaliana from a prompt for Bruno/Boots and letter/email/IM/txt</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inbox of Melvin "Boots" O'Neal (Rockstar) (An ABCF story)

Boots woke to dull grey skies, rain sliding slowly down the glass walls of his penthouse apartment and an empty bed, none of which exactly propelled him out of bed to start the day. After lying face down among the rumpled covers for another twenty minutes, he finally stirred himself to sit up and grope along the floor by the side of the bed until he found his laptop. He popped it open and brought up his e-mail, watching as message after message popped up in his inbox. He sighed, deleted a half dozen pieces of spam, and started to read the rest.

\--------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "The Alumni Committee" alum-committee@macdonaldhallalum...  
> Subject: Join us for the 32nd Annual Alumni Picnic, 30th June!
> 
> Come and join the fun at the Alumni Picnic on the 30th June!
> 
> This is MacDonald Hall's biggest event of the summer, so come along and bring your families!
> 
> There'll be a barbeque, games, fun for the kids and live music from our very own MacDonald Hall alums-turned-folk singers, The Starling Birds!
> 
> This year all funds raised at the picnic will be equally divided between instrument purchases for music students who are unable to provide their own, and equipment for the ice hockey team.
> 
> Read all about the event and order tickets in the attached flyer!
> 
> Regards,
> 
> The Alumni Committee
> 
> P.S. Alumni who travel with personal security please be advised that following the Incident at last year's picnic you are requested to contact the Alumni Committee before booking a place at the event.
> 
> Attached: Annual-picnic.doc [32kb]

  
\-----------------

Boots winced at the pointed reminder of last year's debacle at the picnic, but resignedly clicked on the next message:

\-----------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "Bruno Walton" bwalton1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> Subject: FW: Join us for the 32nd Annual Alumni Picnic, 30th June!  
> 
> 
> we're free that day! can you call the alum committee abt the security thing?
> 
> can't believe they put that on the email there was hardly any damage last year. we could always go without security?
> 
> miss you, b xxx
> 
> Attached: Mail Message "Join Us for the 32nd..."

  
\------------------

Boots sighed, and made a note to call the alum committee. He just hoped they gave in gracefully, or Bruno would probably mount a coup. He really didn't have the time to be Vice-President of the Alumni Committee this year.

\------------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum..., "Bruno Walton" bwalton1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "Adam Webb" fluteguy@ottawaonline...  
> Subject: New song  
> 
> 
> This is the demo I've made of the song we worked on last weekend. Bugs keeps calling it The Song With The Crash In It so it would be good if you could think of a title fast Boots before we get stuck with that forever.
> 
> There's a problem with the vocals at the time-stamp 2:34. Either that note is too high for Bruno or someone stood on the cat while we were recording.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying LA Bruno!
> 
> A :)
> 
> Attached: song-with-the-crash-in-it.mp3

  
\------------------

Boots downloaded the track and started to listen. It was rough -- Adam wasn't a professional producer -- but it wasn't bad at all (except for 2:34, which brought back terrible memories of that time he got hit in the groin with a softball). He made another note to think of some titles, because Bugs' impromptu names had an unfortunate tendency to stick if they were in use for more than a week, particularly if Bruno decided he liked them.

\------------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "Bugs Potter" david.potter@ottawaonline...  
> Subject: Dinner  
> 
> 
> Come round to our house tonight. I am making lasagne and you need to not mope around while Bruno is gone. And also you can listen to the pre-release of the new Toast at Midnight album with me that they sent me because I did some drumming on those tracks and Adam said he has heard it enough already. it is THE MOST.
> 
> Bugs

  
\------------------

Boots grinned, and clicked reply to ask what time he should come over.

\------------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "Adam Webb" fluteguy@ottawaonline...  
> Subject: FW: Madison Square Garden: Comp Tickets  
> 
> 
> Think this one is yours. A :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Forwarded Message:
> 
> Dear Mr Webb,
> 
> As requested, two full service VIP tickets have been reserved for Mr. S. Rampulsky and Guest at the Madison Square Garden concert on behalf of your client.
> 
> Please let me know where the tickets should be sent.
> 
> Yours Sincerely,   
> Amy Truegood  
> Desert Island Records
> 
> \---  
> 

  
\-----------------

Smiling, Boots forwarded the message on to Sidney and made a note to talk to Bugs and Bruno about doing a shout-out to them in the show.

\-----------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "Mom" monica.oneal@aol...  
> Subject: Great-Auntie Doris  
> 
> 
> Hi honey!
> 
> Hope everything is going OK. :) Just a friendly (!!) reminder to send your Great-Auntie Doris a birthday card this week, you know how much she loves to hear from you and your brother.
> 
> Are you and Bruno still coming to visit next weekend? Because I am sure I saw him on TV in Los Angeles at some premiere. I hope there is nothing wrong? Also, I didn't like that green suit he wore, maybe you should hide it from him ;)
> 
> Anyway, let me know so I can put clean sheets on the bed, also if you are bringing anyone else with you because your brother and his gf are going to be in town as well so we won't have a lot of space though your friends are always welcome.
> 
> Love, Mom :)  
> 

\-----------------

Boots rolled his eyes and added a couple more entries to his To Do list.

He peered out the window at the continuing rain, looked over at the clock, still at the uninspiring hour of 10:23, and finally clicked on the last message, which he had been saving until the end.

\-----------------

>   
> To: "Melvin O'Neal" moneal1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> From: "Bruno Walton" bwalton1@macdonaldhallalum...  
> Subject: Monday night  
> 
> 
> hi
> 
> wanted to call you last night but by the time i got in from the party it was late and i got your txt saying you had a headache and had gone to bed. hope it is better, and better because you took aspirin and went to sleep and not because you e.g. got a scantily clad woman to massage your temples since I am not there to do it.
> 
> premiere last night was cool, but i kept wanting to turn around and say stuff to you and was stuck there with seas of people i didn't know. i will buy the dvd to take on the bus so that i can watch it again with you.
> 
> i called bugs last night -- i like the song with the crash in it except the bit where i sounded like someone kicked me in the nuts. also, i like the working title! let's keep that!
> 
> i am meeting up with elmer tomorrow for lunch! he called yesterday and said he is visiting the jet propulsion nasa thingy this week and they can do without him for a day. i am going to see if i can talk him into designing the pyro for the tour! he's also going to the picnic in june he said, so we can meet his gf at last. the stupid alum committee better let us come, or we will have to get elected to run it ourselves just so we can go.
> 
> call me tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up (so long as it's after 10 in ottawa! time difference sucks!) or i'll tell e! weekly that you wear accidentally-dyed-pink socks to bed when i'm not there to keep your feet warm.
> 
> miss you.
> 
> three more days.
> 
> love b xxxxxxxx
> 
> ps. if you see some random news clip of me with avril lavigne again, it's nothing, her publicist had talked to ours and they set up stuff for us all this week between them which I kind of want to fire someone for, but i know we said this was how it was going to be for a while. she is actually pretty nice but apparently they've told her she has to come to some of our canadian dates this summer which we probably should talk about.

  
\--------------------

Boots rolled over to grab the phone and sat looking at it for a moment, organizing his thoughts. The problem was, if he didn't, he'd be distracted by Bruno's early morning voice in his ear, and he would never get the chance to protest The Song With The Crash In It, the wisdom of asking a bona fide rocket scientist to do their pyro work or the existence of Avril Lavigne.

He dialled the number, and listened to it ring at the other end, grinning as he imagined Bruno flailing about in bed trying to co-ordinate himself into answering his phone.

"Boots," Bruno said finally, his voice sleep-warm and fuzzy. "I was just dreaming about you."

And Boots entirely forgot everything he had planned to say.


End file.
